According to the standards and use habits of a table saw, the movable shield on the table saw needs to ensure that cutting the wood is observed and that safety protection is achieved. However, the wood chips and dusts on the stage and the workpiece may not be cleared, which causes impacts to the health of the operator and causes pollution to the environment.
Chinese invention patent publication No. CN101961798A titled “TABLE SAW” and published on Feb. 2, 2011 has disclosed a table saw. The table saw comprises: a working stage, having a working table for placing the workpiece; a base, arranged beneath the working stage and having an inner cavity; a round saw blade, positioned in the inner cavity of the base and extending to pass through the working table of the working stage; a follower board, operably rising or falling with the round saw blade; and a shield, movably connected to the follower board, and positioned above the round saw blade. The follower board is provided with a stopping mechanism, and the shield is provided with a mating device, wherein the mating device is selectively connected to the stopping mechanism, such that the shield is prevented from continuously moving upwards. Such shield for the table stage is capable of better protecting the saw blade, and accommodating cutting needs of workpieces having different thicknesses, such that the operator is constantly protected by the shield during cutting and thus may not be in contact with the saw blade, thereby improving safety during cutting. However, such shield is provided with no dust suction connector or no auxiliary shield, and thus the dedusting effect is poor. During cutting, although a portion of the wood chips and dusts are blocked by the wood blocks and the shield, the wood chips and dusts may not be collected. In addition, at the moment when the wood is totally cut off, due to lack of blocking by the wood, the wood chips and dusts generated at this moment are all threw out by the saw blade and fly towards the operator. As a result, impacts are caused to the operator and environment.
The saw blades in the conventional table saws all rotate clockwise for cutting (from the tail of the motor), during workpiece cutting, wood chips and dusts generated at the front end of the saw blade (close to the saw teeth of the operator) are brought by the saw blade down to the underneath of the stage, and the wood chips generated at the rear portion of the saw blade (close to the saw teeth of the follower board) are generally aggregated at the workpiece and the stage. Accordingly, the present invention provides a dust suction cover mounted between a follower board and a rear portion of a saw blade, and a dedusting shield mounted between a front portion of the saw blade and the dust suction cover.
In conclusion, to solve the problem in the prior art, it is currently urgent to provide a stage dedusting shield for a dust-free table saw having a compact structure, a high dust suction efficiency and a wide application scope.